


A Typical Schoolday

by racing_cupido



Series: School without you, is like living without Katsudon. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, highschool!au, just your average school day, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racing_cupido/pseuds/racing_cupido
Summary: Yuuri reflects on his new life in Russia and just has one of his typical school days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 like I promised, it's really fluffy and just the beginning of a kind of relationship, höhö. I hope you like it and leave some suggestions for this series. <3

* * *

 

Just as Yuuri thought, Viktor was a very popular student.

Always surrounded by a lot of people, admiring him and looking up to him, which may be because of his height but even everyone's behavior made it clear that Viktor was above them, not just in height but as a complete person. He looked like a very approachable person, but his aura made it clear that he was just something else that was not to be touched.

The people surrounding him always were one arms length away from him, no one could destroy his aura and be nearer than that, even if they wanted to.

Yuuri was always a little surprised to see Viktor in front of his classroom, even though he was there after every lesson. Smile on his face, talking to people and waiting for Yuuri to come out.

That's just how it was today. Yuuri put all his things into his backpack and looked out of the classroom door, that his classmates were leaving through one after the other.

Just like every day, he could see Viktor with a smile on his face, talking to some girls from his class. One of them was blushing after he said something, probably very flirty, to her and then scurried away with her friends. It wasn't a very uncommon sight but it still made Yuuri feel a little weird.

He shook his head, put his pencil case away and closed his backpack. 'What am I even thinking?', went though his head and he made his way out of the classroom.

Just as he was about to go to Viktor, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and gazed into Yuri Plisetsky's face. He was one of his classmates and a good friend of Viktor, which kind of made them friends too, well at least for Yuuri, he didn't know if that was the case for Yuri though.

“What did take you so long, Vik even wanted me to go look for you. Am I his maid or something, tss.”, he seemed annoyed but Yuuri just overlooked that, he was very used to this behavior after one month of putting up with it. At first he was scared of the Russian, but after he got to know him better, he knew that this was just how Yuri was, a constantly annoyed, kind of snarky boy, that always had one of his headphones in his right ear. Yuuri could hear some russian punk song from the left one, even if it was not very loud it was loud enough to guess that it was turned up to full volume again.

“Sorry, Yuri-kun. I had to get everything ready before the bell rang. But we can go now.” - “Sure we can, I'm hungry, huh.”

It was a little embarrassing to say, but Yuuri was kind of behind in his English class. He had trouble in both writing and speaking the language. It just wasn't something very serious at his old school in Japan, so he always had good grades, even though he wasn't very good. But now that he had to use english every day, just to be able to communicate with the people around him, he had to take it more seriously and learn. Not to mention that he had to learn Russian next to that, but he wasn't living in Russia for nothing so it was just one struggle more above everything else.

“Yuuri, there you are!”, Viktor finally spotted the two and made his way over to them. He smiled as always and swung his arm around the Japanese, which made him blush a bit. He just wasn't used to being so close to anyone and felt awkward. He didn't really understand why Viktor was so touchy with him when he always kept his distance from others, he again shook his head.

'Don't think stupid things, Yuuri.', he awkwardly smiled at Viktor which made him in return smile and break into a chat about his last lesson. Yuri as always made the talk into some kind of banter and together the three went to their cafeteria to get lunch.

It was a coincidence that the three of them had lunch at the same time, but it also was very good for Yuuri. He wouldn't know what to do if the both of them weren't there. They kind of were his only friends on campus, which was Yuuri's own fault. He wasn't very confident in himself and very shy around other people. He just was friends with Viktor and Yuri because Viktor helped him at his first day of school and didn't leave him alone afterwards. Yuuri was very grateful for that though, he was shy but he didn't want to be completely alone. And both, Viktor and Yuri were great friends, even if he did not know them for a long time.

They got their lunch and seated themselves at the same table as always. Yuuri got himself, with the help of Viktor, a sandwich and some kind of pudding that he hasn't seen in his life. Viktor insisted that it was good so he would try and see for himself.

“I'm going to get me something to drink, do you two want something?”, he asked as he stood up. Yuri just shook his head no and put his other headphone in hid left ear, resuming in devouring his own sandwich. Viktor smiled and also stood up.

“I'm coming with you, not that you get confused with the machine's buttons again.”, he snickered at Yuuri's heated face and denial and together they went to the wending machines.

 

“What do you want?”, Viktor asked as he looked at the machines goods. Yuuri stood next to him and also looked at the content. 'What should I get? Ugh, why must everything be in russian, I can't read even half of it...'

As he was concentrated on translating the names of the various drinks, he didn't notice Viktor's eyes on him. He also couldn't see the content smile on Viktor's face.

“Do you need help with that, Yuuri-chan?”, Yuuri could feel Viktor's breath right next to his ear which made him shriek and jump a little to the side. Viktor just laughed at him as he pointed at the wending machine. “You looked so concentrated that I thought you might want a translator for some of those drinks.”, he sounded amused and Yuuri, a little red in the face just said “Please do.”.

After Viktor translated every drink in the wending machine and made some suggestions on what to pick, Yuuri decided on a drink that was some kind of lemonade, made with mint, Viktor said.

They made their way back to Yuri and seated themselves, Yuuri next to Yuri and Viktor opposite of them. Viktor smiled a last time at Yuuri and dug into his own food. Yuuri first opened his lemonade and taste tasted it.

“Wow, this is really good!” - “Haha, what did you expect, I said you should get it so it was bound to be good!”, Viktor laughed which made Yuuri smile, Yuri just looked annoyed again.

 

They ate everything and just as they were about to bring their trays back, the bell rang and announced the end of their lunch period. They went a little faster and made their way into the hallway.

“You have math with Miss Marar now, right?” - “Oh, yeah. How do you-” - “Well, then lets go.”

Viktor took Yuuri's hand in his and waved at Yuri with his other, who now had a different course than Yuuri. Together they went to Yuuri's classroom, well Viktor kind of dragged him there but Yuuri didn't know how to complain about that without blushing like crazy, so he let him lead him there.

When they finally got there, Viktor just let go of Yuuri's hand wished him a “Fun and happy lesson, Yuuri-chan.”, and went down the hallway to get to his own lesson, waving in the process.

Yuuri was red in the face as he got to his seat, followed by his teacher into the classroom but no one really payed attention to that.

As his lesson was over, he already could see Viktor in front of his classroom again, which only made him smile as he tried to ignore the little butterfly's in his stomach.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *barfs*  
> Well that was cute. If you wonder I have some kind of plan for this, but you can always suggest some things in the comments or on my tumblr @zhanghaeyo  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
